The Girl Who Never Forgets
by MidNightWulfe
Summary: What happens if Kakashi vanishes from everyones memory and what will Sakura do with her new information from Kakashi read to find out.
1. Confession

******A.N. Ok So this is my first fanfic in feact its my first story that ive done for fun so be nice and apologies for any mistakes and all.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of its characters only the made up characters Max and Kai**

* * *

CONFESSION

It was a nice crisp Tuesday morning. Sakura was walking to the Memorial Stone because Kakashi told her to meet him there. When she finally arrived at the Stone, she looked around to find that no one was there except her.

_God, does he always have to be late every time he asks to meet up?_

_**Why do you even bother coming on time when you know he will always be late?**_

_Because I don't like to be late when I'm asked to meet someone._

_**Fine, but stop complaining every time he's late.**_

This was not the longest Sakura has ever had to wait on Kakashi, but she was getting rather impatient. A half hour passed, and Kakashi finally appeared.

"Sorry if I made you wait, Sakura", said Kakashi, while scratching the back of his head and a happy eye crease .

"What is it with you and being late!? Do you not know the invention called an alarm clock or something?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I had a few things to take care of before I came here." He said still with a smile on his face but this time his arms were by his side.

"Whatever….So why did you want to meet me anyway?" She said, curious as to why he did want to meet her.

Kakashi cleared a knot that was stuck in his throat. He started staring at her Emerald green eyes.

_I wonder what see thinks of me. Will she turn me down or will she accept how I feel, maybe I shouldn't be doing this, but I have to tell her sooner or later right._

Kakashi was brought back to reality by a hand that was waving in front of his face. Kakashi blinked a couple of times and realised that he was staring.

"Oh sorry! Yeah, I wanted to talk to you before I left." He said in his usual tone.

"You're going on another mission? I thought you just finished one?" She said, surprised that he had just come back yesterday morning from a mission.

"Yeah, Tsunade had a mission that needed done so I said I'd do it" he said, as if it were nothing to him.

"Oh"

He brought his hand to her cheek and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. Expecting to get a fist to the face, he was surprised when he was met with a blush and turn of the head.

"I just wanted to say before I left that, well... that you mean the world to me and that I ….. I don't really know how to put how I feel about you in words so maybe actions would be better" he said nervously but tried hard not to let it show in his voice.

Kakashi moved closer to her and moved his head closer so he can whisper something in her ear.

"Close your eyes" he said, happy that she hadn't pulled away by now.

_What is Kakashi up to? He can't possibly feel that way. No he couldn't but then why?_

_**Are you stupid or dense? He likes you, woman! If he didn't, do you think he'd want you to close your eyes?**_

_Shut up! I'm not stupid or dense, and even I were, the same would be said for you!_

_**At least I can tell if someone loves me or not, unlike someone I know...**_

_Oh just shut up!_

Sakura closes her eyes and Kakashi raised his free hand to his mask and pulled it down. He moved her hair from her face and put it behind her ear with the same hand and tilted her head upwards and brought his lips to hers. He then kissed her lightly but passionately, pulled away and looked into her face. She had started to blush and Kakashi had noticed she was shocked as she had opened her eyes.

_W…What the …?_

_**I told you he liked you!**_

When Kakashi pulled way he pulled his mask back up and looked at her. He said nothing, waiting for her to say something but she didn't. He heard the alarm on his watch indicating his time was up. Upset that she had nothing to say, he turned to leave as he couldn't stay any longer.

"I have to go. I'll be back in a month you don't have to rush in giving me your answer seeing as you already know how I feel, or at least I hope you know." He said with a slight sadness in his voice. He struggled a smile, which was carefully concealed by his mask, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WAIT!" she shouted as she watched the smoke start to disappear.

_Why did he …?_

_**I can't believe him. He kisses you and then leaves! What kind of guy does that!? I mean come on!!**_

_I can't believe he likes me like that..._

_**Well believe fast I mean he just left after kissing you!**_

_I…I don't care! I mean it gives me time to figure things out and I have space to be with my thoughts so I can think right._

_**I think that kiss did something to your brain!**_

_Shut up! _

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the romance bit im not really good in that line of writing but then im not really good at writing either but anyway please R&R criticism well come **


	2. A Month or so Later

**Sorry for taking so long to upload but i think from now on im going to upload every saturday or sunday. I hope you like this story but i would really appreciate is you could review please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto **

**Special Thanks to **

**Ouji no Baka, Pnkrockninja101 and coolteen92**

**For putting my story on alert **

* * *

**A MONTH OR SO LATER...**

_He should be back soon. It's been over a month, where is he?! Trust him to be late! _

_**Oh?! So you've finally decided what you're going to say to him? By the way, he's always late! Or have you just not noticed?**_

_I haven't a clue how I'm going to say it to him but I have my answer and shut up I know he's always late for things but he's never usually late from coming back from a mission._

_**When you're always late you never stop.**_

_Shut up!_

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha from her night shift at the hospital. She was on her way home, thinking of that morning where he kissed her and left her. From that day on she always thought how she felt when he kissed her and when the day he should have returned he didn't. Another week passed, and he still hadn't come back. Sakura thought that maybe the mission was taking longer than it should have for the first 3 days of him not coming back by the 4th day she started worrying about him hoping he was OK.

She suddenly stopped when she heard his name and when she listened she heard something she never wanted to hear.

"I just heard that Hatake Kakashi has gone missing from his last mission." A shinobi said.

"No way! That can't be right?! Hatake Kakashi is an elite jounin!" His friends said.

"Believe it or not, that's what I heard from one of the other jounin" the shinobi said.

Sakura watched and listened as the conversation unfolded. After she realised that they had gone off the topic and that all they knew was that he was missing, she started off to her house.

_I think I'll go see Kai in the morning as he is Kakashi's younger brother and would have been told._

_**You do that.**_

When Sakura got to her house she went straight to her bedroom went for a shower. She slipped into her pink and white Pyjamas which had a cherry blossom tree going half way up the left leg with some of the cherry blossom petals falling off the tree. The top was sleeveless and had a cherry blossom in the right corner. She dried her hair and then slid into her bed and soon fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it please R&R and if you have any suggestions please feel free to send me them but could you do it via PM please and thank you for reading.**

**Special thanks to Cloud0180 for Betaing for me**


	3. The Next Morning

**I want to thank ****Black-Aria for reviewing.**

**I also want to thank AnimeFTW for adding this story to her faves list **

**and **

**I also would like to thank AnimeFTW Ouji no Baka coolteen92 for putting my story on alert**

**Disclaimer : i dont own naruto i wish i did but sadly i dont.**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning, Sakura had got up early, got breakfast and got dressed into a pair of white trousers with a white sleeveless top that stop just above the belly button and a red short sleeved shirt on top. Once she was dressed, she headed for Kais' apartment. It was close to Kakashi's, so she knew were it was. As she was walking down the street, she noticed the shops starting to open and people starting to shop and get together for the day. When she got to Kais' apartment she knocked on the door and no one answered. Thinking he wasn't there after the 3rd knock she thought maybe he was at Max's house so she headed there.

When she got to Max's apartment, she only had to knock once before a blond spiky haired kid opened the door. He had a black t-shirt on with a black and red shirt on top that was open, along with a pair of jeans. He had his headband on his left leg but it was just the metal bit no blue fabric around it.

"Hey Max, is Kai with you?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah sure but …. Never mind, it doesn't matter." Max started walking into his apartment and calls Kai to the door.

A few minutes later, a young boy with silver hair that spiked back along with a fringe that covered his left eye - unlike Kakashi's who's spiked to the side - came to the door. He was wearing green combats with a black ¾ length t-shirt that fitted the shape of his body. It went out past the dark blue shirt he had on over it, which was short sleeved and was open as well. He had his headband on his left arm, which covered the two black belts that went half way around both his sleeves.

"And who might you be?" He said, scratching his head, trying to remember, thinking maybe he had done something for her and she'd want to thank him.

"I'm Sakura. You know, Kakashi's former student", she said, trying to figure out why he didn't know her when he sometimes hung out with Kakashi when he had no missions and found training with them fun.

"You must have the wrong kid. I don't know any one by the name of Kakashi and I don't seem to remember you. What did you say your name was?"

"But how could you not know Kakashi?! He's your brother and my names Sakura Haruno, from squad 7 with Naruto and Sasuke." She was starting to wonder why he didn't know her.

"Sorry I haven't a clue who you are. Are you sure it's me you're thinking of, because last I checked, I didn't have a brother" Kai replied.

"Sorry, maybe I do have the wrong person. Sorry for taking up your time." She said as she bowed slightly and left.

_Ok, I could swear that Kai was his brother but he said he didn't have one!_

_**Ha Ha, well you just made a complete fool of yourself even if that was Kai! **_

_But, I can't think of why he doesn't know us! I could swear that was Kai..._

While Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha, she noticed Naruto at the Ichiraku ramen bar and thought she would ask him about Kakashi. When she reached Ichiraku, she sat beside him to find that he was rather surprised to see her here.

"Oh, err, hey Sakura. What are you doing here? I mean, you never talk to me or say hang out with me at all!" He said, a bit nervous as he didn't want to be at the end of one of her fists.

"Hey Naruto. I was going to ask you have you heard anything about Kakashi and of course I talk to you! We were on the same team! How could I not?"

"Kakashi? I've never heard of Kakashi before and I was never on your team." He said, while stuffing his face with some noodles

"Really? Hold on. He was our former teacher! How could you not know him!?" she said, surprised.

"He wasn't my former teacher. Are you feeling OK? I mean maybe your sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine, I just … I'll see you later" She waved goodbye and left.

_That's strange. First, Kai didn't know him, and now Naruto hasn't even heard of him._

_**It seems to me like he has dropped off the face of the planet and everyone has forgotten who he is.**_

_That's so not true, I mean I still know who he is!_

_**So then, how can you explain why his own brother didn't know him? Plus, the fact that Naruto doesn't know him too? Well?**_

_I don't know! Maybe they're just messing with me or something._

_**Yeah, right! I'll go with the "or something" part, and that something just happens to be him dropping off the face of the planet!**_

_I've had enough of this. I'm going to Tsunade. I'm sure she can tell me about his mission._

When Sakura got to Tsunade's office, she said that she didn't know a Kakashi either and suggested that maybe she was sick. Sakura just left and went to a room that held all the records of missions and profiles on all the shinobi. She goes over to the filing cabinet that holds the missions that are being done. She starts flicking through them and finds that the mission Kakashi was on isn't there.

_Ok, so the mission details aren't in here. Maybe Tsunade has it._

_**Or, maybe he dropped off the face of the planet...**_

_Oh, would you shut up with that "dropped off the face of the planet" stuff! He couldn't possibly dropped off the face of the planet!_

_**Yes, he could have! You just don't want to believe it! **_

_Shut up! I'm going to look for his file._

_**Whatever...**_

_Hmmmm... Let's see now... G…H…I…J…K….. Kad…Kaf…Kaj…Ka…. Wait! there's no Kakashi in here!_

_**I told you, he dropped off the face of the planet!**_

_Oh, shut up!_

_This so can't be happening. How could he just disappear with out a trace and no one remember him?_

Sakura ran out of the room, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. She runs through the streets of Konoha to find that it seems like another ordinary day, just like every other day. She runs home and goes to her bedroom. She sits on the end of the bed, still trying to hold back the tears.

"_**Oh, err, hey Sakura. What are you doing here? I mean, you never talk to me or say hang out with me at all!" He said, a bit nervous as he didn't want to be at the end of one of her fists."**_

_How does he not know me as a friend? I mean, we trained together! _

_**Well, if Kakashi wasn't around, we wouldn't have been on the same team now, would we?**_

_You're right about that, but it didn't matter about who we got. I mean they put us in groups based on our skills, which means we may still have been on the same team._

_**I doubt it. The teams still could've changed!**_

_I can't believe that everything we went through doesn't exist any more..._

_**Oh well...**_

Sakura left her house, and went to the Memorial Stone to think about what has happened in the last month, and to see if she can place when it had started, but found that even though Kakashi didn't exist the days went by as normal. Because of this, she couldn't put her finger on when it started, but she guessed that it had to be recent as they were talking about him yesterday and then today it just seemed as if he didn't exist.

_How could this happen? He kisses me then he leaves for the month. When he's meant to come home he's nowhere to be found and when I hear something about him the next day it's like he never existed! I don't understand how this happened._

_**Well, if you still don't believe he's gone, then go find him maybe its just the village that has forgotten him.**_

_You know, I think you have a good idea for once!_

And with that, Sakura left for her house and started to pack the necessities and left.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapters they looked alot bigger when i was writing them out. Please R&R. This story is for you and i hope you all like it **

**MidNightWolf0120**


	4. The Seal

**I would like to thank Black-Aria AnimeFTW and Blossomheartxoxo for reviewing**

**I would also like to thank AnimeFTW and Blossomheart for adding me the there faves**

**I would also like to thank AnimeFTW Ouji no Baka and coolteen92 for adding this to there alerts list.**

**I would like to apologize to AnimeFTW for calling her and guy im very sorry i have changed it so now its her and not his.**

**THE SEAL**

Sakura walked up to the front gate, only to find that it was closed and that it had a star shaped seal on it.

_OK, that's new. Since when were the gates sealed shut._

_**Since when were they ever even shut?**_

_Good point. They aren't usually shut. Maybe the other entrances are open._

_**We'll go and check then.**_

Sakura started to follow the surrounding village wall, until she came across another entrance, or in her case, the exit. She saw that they were sealed shut too, so she continued on. By the end of the day, she noticed that all of the exits were sealed shut. She went back to the front gate and got out a pen and paper. She started to copy the seal down on a bit of paper.

_Ill take this to Kai. He and Max are good with seals and have loads of information on them._

_**Yes, but will he help you?**_

_If I explained everything to him then I'm sure he will help._

_**Yes, there's that, or he may just think you have lost the plot, and need to go to a mad house or something.**_

_Well, I have to try!_

She returned to Max's apartment and knocked. When the door opened Max was surprised to see Sakura again thinking that it's the same thing as before he goes and gets Kai.

"Hello again! Still think I'm Kakashi's brother?" Said Kai, with a calm, yet stern voice.

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you and everything, but I need your help." She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Kai invites her in and leads her into the front room, offering her a seat on the sofa. She was surprised to see that the house was as clean as it was, as nothing looked out of place. The front room had a bookshelf up against the wall beside the window, a blue sofa at the back, a glass coffee table in front of it, and a TV that sat up against the wall across from this sofa. There was another blue sofa in front of the book shelf and window, but it was smaller than the one at the back of the room. The walls were a light blue and white.

Sakura took a seat. Max and Kai sat on the other sofa.

"Ok, so what is it you need help with?" Kai asked.

"I know your going to laugh and think I'm crazy, but you have to believe everything I say."

They both looked at each other and then back to Sakura.

"OK." They both said curiously.

Sakura spent half an hour telling them that Kai was Kakashi's brother, that he had left on a mission a month ago and that he never came back. She also said that when she got up the next morning, no one remembered him any more, and that's why she came to them that morning. She explained to them that when she went to check up his profile, he didn't have one. She said that she was going to go look for him and whenever she arrived at the Main gates, they were sealed shut. She continued, explaining that when she went to see if the other exits were open that they were also sealed shut. She took out her pad and showed them the seal that was on all of the gates. Kai and Max had various questions over her explanation, and she tried to answer them as best she could. They looked at each other, thinking she was nuts, but they did say they would help, and as the seal was on the Main gate, it could mean that she is telling the truth.

"Fine, we will help but only because we're curious about this seal. This could spell trouble for the whole village." Kai said. Max got up and went to find a map of Konoha.

He came back in from his bedroom with the map and got a pencil and started marking all the places that had the mark on them.

"Seems there are only four marks." Max stated.

Kai got up, and picked a book out from the shelf that had information about the star seal in it. He started to read it.

"It says here that it takes 5 seals to make it and that they all join up." Kai says as Sakura sits and listens.

"Well, maybe there's another place that I haven't found yet that has another seal on it." Sakura says as the boys look at her.

"Yeah, but then where could it be? I mean, it's not like seals just scream out and say 'I'm over here'." Kai proclaims.

Max brings a ruler in from his room, and starts marking possible places with a different colour pencil.

"Okay, so we have now 5 possible places, which isn't so bad." Sakura says.

"No, it's not, but that's not going to be out biggest concern here. The trick behind these seals are that when they're placed they form a star. Sounds easy, but to remove the seal, there is a certain order in which you have to do it, and it could be any number of combinations." Kai says, looking from the map to the book

"Okay, but what does this seal do? I mean, I only saw four of them on each of the exits?" Sakura asks trying to figure out were it could possibly be and what it does

"This seal keeps everything in and out of the star. Seeing as the 5 seals have been spread across the village, then it's obvious that it is trying to keep someone in or out. It can also put everyone inside the star under a Genjutsu, which means everyone is under the Genjutsu and they used it to make every trace of Kakashi disappear but what I don't under stand is why you still remember him." Max says while making a list of all the possible places

It also takes a lot of skill and power to pull it off and if it goes wrong can have very bad effects on its user which is why we don't really use it which means there has to be more than one person pulling this off as the max any one normal person can do is a house for a full day without burning all there chakra and killing themselves. This means they would need an army to pull of a whole village." Max adds on

"But why would they want to make everyone forget about Kakashi in the first place. Why do all this just for one person" Kai asks looking at Sakura hoping she has an idea

"Well he is an elite jounin. Maybe they want to start a war but they are trying to weaken Konoha defences by taking him out first. Though going by what you said that's still too much for one person and even if they were going to start a war" Sakura said

"Yes that does have possibilities but is still too much for taking out one person which wouldn't weaken Konoha that much." Max says

"What if they aren't like normal shinobi. I mean look at Naruto he could most likely do it and it would most likely be like doing a house to him." Sakura asked

"That could be possible but then they would need so much chakra for more than one day I mean you said it has been like this since this morning."

"Maybe that's why they only have it done for today and maybe he's close and will be here either today or tomorrow?" Sakura says as she walks up to Kai to look at the book he has in his hand

"They must want us to kill Kakashi." Kai says

"What" Max and Sakura said in unison

"Wait listen first. If we killed him everyone except us knows he's from Konoha and if we killed him for no reason and other villages found out then they may start a war with us saying that we killed and innocent man from are village. If he comes back he will have to jump the wall to get in which the guards will arrest him and take him to the Hokage thinks he's trespassing because he's not from here" Kai says sounding so sure

"Dame your right and if he's taken to the Hokage then the one who set the seals will most likely plant evidence saying he's trying to assassinate the Hokage or something as that will get him immediate executed but he's from here and can prove it by something only we know." Sakura says

"Wait how could they hid the ones who are holding the Genjutsu up they would have to be close to it and they would have to be on the inside. Plus we have some strong shinobi trying to take us down and…." Max starts to trail off when he thinks about something he read in a book

"What?" Sakura asks

"I remember a book saying that one person can use the seal and that it could cover a large area say a whole village but only for a day but in return they have to seal there souls onto some special scroll which takes there life after the day is up but you have to wait a year before you can use it again but the books also said that the scroll was sealed away so no one could use it." Max said as he went to try and find the book that had it in

Sakura and Kai look at each other and wonder why they didn't destroy the scroll but looked at Max when he found the book

"So then one person could have used it to try and take him down for a reason being they hated Kakashi as he had done something to him or someone he knew and they are doing this to try and kill him."

"That's right Sakura but then we still have a possibility that someone is trying to start a war and destroy Konoha so we have to work fast keeping that in mind." Max stated

"I wonder what sad sod would try and kill Kakashi by killing himself in the process" Kai said while laughing at who ever was sad enough to do it

"We should go now and find the last seal we seem to be running out of time for finding the seal and we still needed to figure out the seal order which may take a while to crack" Max said

And with that they left Max's house setting off in different directions in search for the last seal

**Thank You very much for reading and i would love it if you could review and if you have any ideas as for what to do next i would love to hear what you have and i hope you like it **

**MidNightWolf0120**


	5. A Race Against Time Part 1

**Sorry for the late update my laptop broke and it had the story on it so i had to wait till i was able to get my stuff off which i did yay. So heres the next chapy n i hope you like it n again sorry for the wait.**

**I would like to everyone who **

**reviewed  
added the story onto the faves list  
added the story to there alerts list **

**the list has gotten a bit big to sit and list everyone now and i greatly appreciate them taking time to review.**

**Disclaimer - Sadly i don't own **

**A RACE AGAINST TIME Part 1 **

Sakura, Max and Kai split up to try and find it faster having an ear piece each as means of communication.

10 minutes of searching Kai notices a ruckus at the gate and figures that Kakashi must be back. So he goes and checks it out to find that he was right.

"We have a problem. Kakashi's back and it doesn't look like they believe him just like we said. By the looks of things the guards are taking him to the Hokage" Kai said while trying to get closer to see if he can hear what's being said

"Damn! The last seal still hasn't been found!" Max states as he finds that his place didn't have the seal

"Kai stay on him I'll be there soon, Max go to the places were you think the seal will most likely be and tell us if you find it"

"Rodger" The boys say in unison

Sakura dashes over to Kai's location via roof top. When she sees Kai she joins him and start to follow Kakashi to the Hokage tower. When Kakashi was taken into the Hokage's office both Kai and Sakura busted into the room. Before they had left Sakura had told them about Kakashi in case they needed information on him and so that they knew who they were saving.

"Sakura Kai what do you two think you are doing here!" Tsunade said with a glare that just screamed annoyed.

"Sorry but we need to talk to you about Kakashi" Sakura said

"Yeah and a rather big problem that we seem to have come across" Kai added

"So what would this problem be and what has Kakashi got to do with you" Tsunade said while tapping the desk with her finger

Sakura and Kai looked at each other as if to say were to start and who starts

"Well Kakashi is from Konoha but no one knows him except me Kai and Max." Sakura started

"Yeah someone has sealed the main gates and all the exits shut with a star seal." Kai added

Tsunade just stared at the two of them and if looks could kill there'd nothing left of either of them

"Kakashi left on a mission a month ago and when he was meant to come back home he didn't. A week later and he still hadn't come back." Sakura started again

"When Sakura had heard about him going missing she came to me and when she asked me questions about him I hadn't a clue who he was." Kai said

"When he didn't know who he was I planned on coming here when I found Naruto who said that he didn't know who Kakashi was either. I came here and you said the same thing. I went to the records room to find his records of his mission but it wasn't there along with his profile. I went and packed a bag and was going to leave to find him but all the exits were shut." Sakura shot up

"She came to me looking for help about the seal and we said we would help. We sat for hours reading up on things trying to crack codes find the 5th seal and try to find out why. We came up with a few ideas but we're not sure which one is correct. We then left to find the last seal but then Kakashi came back and as we speak Max is trying to find the last seal." Kai finished

Tsunade looked giving them a death glare again and spoke

"If you bring me proof then I will take in what you said but until then no. Now leave before I have to punish both of you."

Kai and Sakura left knowing she would do it.

"Tell me that you have found the last seal Max we are running out of time and the Hokage didn't believe anything we said." Kai asked almost out of hope for the situation

"Well then I guess we need some good news to brighten up are situation. I have found the last seal yes but we need another 2 people to help remove the other seals." Max said as he made a start to crack the code on what order they were placed in

"Make that 3 one of us has to stay and fight for Kakashi, Sakura do you think you can find another 3 people if I stay here with Kakashi?"

"Yeah I can find 3 people to help us out but do you think you can handle her alone?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I'll be fine if I get stuck I'll ask for help" Kai stated as he went back in to the Hokage

Sakura left after that and then went to find help.

_Who would help us out and at such short notice and people I met before I knew Kakashi_

_**Duh Naruto**_

_Who else I need 3 people_

_**Hmmm what about Ino I'm sure she would help**_

_Oh but then I'd have to owe her one and god knows what she would make me do_

_**We don't have time to think about that**_

_Ok so Naruto, Ino and …. We need a 3__rd__ person, who else would help? _

With that Sakura left to find Naruto and when she found Naruto, Iruka was with him at the Ichiraku ramen bar. When she explained the situation and asked Iruka to help too they said they would help and so they left to get Ino. Once they got to Ino and explained to her the situation and answered her many questions with I don't have time to explain, they left and split up to go to each seal. Naruto went to the main gate. Sakura went to one of the exits to the left of the main gate which was half way between Naruto and Max and Ino took the other gate to the right. Iruka went with Ino and Ino stopped at the first gate and Iruka continued on till he came to the other gate. With the OK from everyone that they were in place Max continued to work while Sakura explained there situation and answered questions

"Right no one touches the seal until I tell you. Now I'm going to give each of you a number OK and you must remember it. Ino your 1, Iruka your 2, Sakura 3, Naruto 4 and I'm five. I will call out an order and you must remember the person before and after you because this has to be done with right timing." Max informed them

When he had an OK from everyone he went back to work and the rest went back to talking. 10 minutes later Kai thought he'd join the chat

"Right well I have just got kicked out and we have a small problem.

One she said if I didn't shut up I was going to bed in the hospital for the next month.

Two some guy Brad came in with Kakashi's bag saying that he had information on the Hokage and shinobi along with the strengths and weakness of the village. The brat also said there was a mission scroll with the cloud symbol on it telling him to assassinate the Hokage. Kakashi objected saying that he was sent on a mission to retrieve the information and that the scroll was not his.

Three the Hokage didn't believe him and when I tried to defend him I was told to shut up and get out and

Four his execution is in 3o minutes so no pressure, but we have to get this done ASAP." Kai said calmly

"You have got to be kidding me that can't be done "Sakura said

"Why don't you just wait for the seals effects to wear off if its only going to last a day before it kills the guy" Ino asked

"Because one thing I didn't mention is that the seals shortest time is a day using that scroll. Depending on the strength of the shinobi it could last longer. So seeing as we don't know how strong said shinobi is then we have to try and crack the code before the execution." Max said calmly

"You really should have told us that I mean what if there trying to start a war it could still happen." Sakura said

"Well if I crack the code the scroll with be sealed off again and its powers with wear off the moment the seal is broken, but the number one effect is that the person who had set the seals will have 1 hour to live before he dies. This means even if we don't find him alive, we will when he's dead" Max stated

"You know I'm beginning to think Max is the one who is the seal expert out of the two of you"

"Hey don't dis Kai like that he's just as good as me I'm just the one doing the hard part this time as he did it last time, we take turns." Max said laughing

"Sure what ever" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hey how about you try it then let's see how you fair on your own" Kai said rather annoyed

"Chill out Kai she's just trying to annoy you and it sounds like its working" Max said while laughing

"So what happens if we don't get it right the first time round?" Iruka asked

"That's easy we will have to re-find the seals and the code will be different as you pick 3 other places for the seal to be in case someone decides to pull them off " Kai said proudly

"Oh right that wouldn't help us at all would it." Naruto said

"No you idiot that would be bad" Ino yelled

"Hey calm down you two Max has to think" Sakura scolded them

Silence fell and Sakura and Kai started clock watching while waiting for Max to come through with the code and for the execution to begin

**Hey i hope you all enjoyed that last chapy id hate to think you waited so long and didnt like it. **

**I**** would appreciate it if you could review please.**

** MidNightWolf0120**


	6. A Race Against Time Part 2

**Thank you to every one who **

**reviewed  
added this story to there faves list  
added this to story alerts **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto **

**

* * *

****A RACE AGAINST TIME Part 2**

The half hour passed and still no code. Kai had tried to stop the execution or to postpone it but the Hokage had said no. Kai apologized for not being able to stop it which Max and Sakura said you tried. Kai went over to the ground of were Kakashi was going to be executed. He was being brought into the arena and they were preparing him for his death. Sakura hadn't given up on still saving him and neither had Kai though he felt bad for not being able to stop it.

"How many possibilities do you have now Max?" Iruka asked

"I have a choice between 3 at the moment soon to be two as I have almost got another one cracked." Max said

"So how are you cracking the code" Ino asked

"He has a scroll that cracks codes like these but it takes time and isn't always 100 but you get the right one 9 times out of 10. It takes a lot of your chakra to use but your thankful when you have cracked a code that needs cracked." Kai said in a sad tone

"Oh right… Wait you mean to say there is a chance it could be wrong!" Ino yelled

"Well yes but if we run out of time we may need to pick one and go with it so either way we could get it wrong but we have a better chance of getting it right with the scroll." Kai shot back

"Your right there" Ino said a bit sad

"You know you guys sound like it's all over already. We still have time and when there's time there's always hope." Naruto yelled

"For once Naruto your right" Iruka agreed

"Yeah we can still do this" Sakura shouted

"Come on Max we believe in you. We know you will make the right choice." Ino yelled

"Come on mate you've never let anyone down before so why start now" Kai said

"Thanks guys that means a lot" Max said with a smile on his face

Max had it down to two and at this point Kakashi was ready and the shinobi who were going to kill him were ready as well.

"Max we don't have time you have to pick one they are ready to start and are waiting for Tsunade's word!" Kai said anxiousness showing in his voice.

Kai and Kakashi locked stairs and Kakashi noticed the worry in his eyes.

_Even thought he doesn't remember me he's still worried. He tried everything to postpone it and even stop it but nothing worked._

Kakashi smiled and Kai noticed that he had faith in them.

"Right here's the order and don't ask questions. 5 3 1 4 2. Say done when you have it off and the next one will go the last person shouts finished." Max shouted

Kai stood watching as the signal was given by the Hokage and the kunai left there hands and were sent soaring through the air.

"DONE" Max shouted

"DONE" Sakura yelled

"DONE" Ino yelled

"DONE" Naruto shouted

"FINISHED" Iruka shouted

The second Kai heard finished he and Kakashi locked stares again.

"Kai how's Kakashi. Kai come on say something. KAI" Sakura shouted sadness and concern showing in her voice

Down on the field dust was every where and no one could see if he was dead or not. As the smoke had cleared they saw Kakashi standing there and saw that Kai had the Kunai in his hands and a look saying come near me and die.

"He's alright Sakura. I feel hurt that you would think I'd let my own brother die in front of me" said Kai with sadness in his voice that just screamed faker and a hand over his heart

Kakashi turned around, the jounin that had thrown the kunai stood in shock as did the Hokage when she realised what had happened. When she said to stop Brad had appeared.

"This isn't right, how did you know who he was I had hit everyone with that Genjutsu and how did you know of the seal and how to stop it." Brad said annoyed as he balled his fists up.

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Iruka and Max all made there way over to Kai and Kakashi while Kai untied Kakashi's ropes that were round his feet and hands.

"It's a brother thing and besides when you have someone not willing to give up on someone and make herself look like a fool to save a certain someone then you tend to be the victor and besides the bad guys never win." Kai said as he laughed and watched as the others joined him and Kakashi on the field.

Brad blinked and noticed Kai was gone. A boo came from behind him and as he turned he met a fist to the face and was sent flying into the wall as Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Iruka side stepped him letting him pass. Kai appeared in front him but this time, picked him up by the throat and asked why he did it.

He answered that he was from the Cloud country and that Kakashi had killed his parents when he was young and then to make things worse he had killed his brother leaving him alone and so he want to make him pay.

"So going by your logic I should be killing you right now as you tried to kill by brother" Kai said as a smirk appeared across his face

In the end Kai didn't kill him but he did batter him a little and then handed him to the Jounin who were going to finish him off.

"If you ask me his way of making you pay wasn't all that bad I mean he could have tried to kill one of us of course he may not have got very far with that" Sakura said while laughing because if he had Genjutsu or not, Kakashi would have killed him in seconds

The Hokage appeared down on the battle field and went over to the 7 to apologize to the three that had tried to stop the whole thing and to Kakashi for almost killing him. Kakashi just blew it off and said you just owe me one which after hearing, Ino ran over to Sakura and said the same thing. Kai, Max and Kakashi just laughed as Sakura just sighed, dreading what Ino would want her to do but when she heard Ino say that she had to put Ino on her wedding (when ever she has one) she agreed and said that she can be a bridesmaid which Ino was all excited about. Naruto just laughed and Iruka just sat and recalled the events that had just taken place.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chappy  
Please R&R**


	7. Back to Normality

**Hello sorry it took so long to update i have exams this week and i have had coursework to get done and i wasnt home over the weekend so sorry about that.**

**This is the last chapter and yea i know its short sorry about that i didnt know what else to write. I noticed as the story went along that there is a few things needing cleared up so im planning to write 2 other stories linked to this but i will be writing them over the summer. One will be how Kai became kakashi' brother and the other wil be why Brad tried to kill kakashi in the first place.**

**I want to thank everyone who read my story even if you didnt review. I also want to thank eveyone who did review wither it was good or bad and also thank those who added this story to something.**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto **

**BACK TO NORMALITY **

A few days later everything was back to the normal, well as normal as it was for them anyway. Kakashi was still waiting for his answer but thought that it will come in due time as he had said she could take as much time as she wanted but he was still wanting to know. Kai teased the life out of Kakashi because he loved Sakura and Max just laughed at the pair when they started fighting over it. Sakura had told Ino about that day by the Memorial Stone and Ino just kept asking was it one sided or did she feel the same way. When Sakura answered well Ino was Ino and started gossiping before she had even told Kakashi. Iruka and Naruto just went for ramen and talked about things that have happened and now they pity Kakashi so much for liking her of all people.

Sakura went to Kakashi's house to give him the answer before Kakashi got it from some random person. When she knocked the door she waited a few minutes before Kakashi opened the door. When he did he was greeted with a hug and a kiss from Sakura which was soon followed by an answer along the lines of I love you too. Kakashi let her in and they sat and talked about what had happened and the mission he went on and why he was late. After a night of talking they went to a survival/congratulation party that was being held for Kakashi for not being killed and also getting the one thing he ever really wanted – Sakura

**Sorry if the ending was bad im not the best at endings. I hope you enjoyed reading my story and as i said im planning on writing 2 new stories if you have any ideas about what you would like to see in them contact me. **

**plz R&R**


End file.
